Achievements
Achievements The G.O.A.T. Whisperer (10) Take the G.O.A.T. Vault-101 Citizenship Award (10) Got the Pip-Boy 3000 Agathas song (20) Complete 'Agathas Song' Big trouble in Big Town (20) Complete 'Big trouble in Big Town' Escape! (20) Complete 'Escape!' Blood Ties (20) Complete 'Blood Ties' Finding the Garden of Eden (20) Complete 'Finding the Garden of Eden' Following in his Footsteps (20) Complete 'Following in his Footsteps' Galaxy News Radio (20) Complete 'Galaxy News Radio' Head of State (20) Complete 'Head of State' Oasis (20) Complete 'Oasis' Picking up the Trail (20) Complete 'Picking up the Trail' Reilly's Rangers (20) Complete 'Reilly's Rangers' Rescue from Paradise (20) Complete 'Rescue from Paradise' Scientific Pursuits (20) Complete 'Scientific Pursuits' Stealing Independence (20) Complete 'Stealing Independence' Strictly Business (20) Complete 'Strictly Business' Tenpenny Tower (20) Complete 'Tenpenny Tower" Take it Back! (40) Complete ‘Take it Back!’ The American Dream (20) Complete ‘The American Dream’ The Nuka-Cola Challenge (20) Complete 'The Nuka-Cola Challenge' The Power of the Atom (20) Complete ‘The Power of the Atom’ The Superhuman Gambit (20) Complete ‘The Superhuman Gambit’ The Wasteland Survival Guide (20) Complete ‘The Wasteland Survival Guide’ The Waters of Life (20) Complete ‘The Waters of Life’ Those! (20) Complete ‘Those!’ Tranquility Lane (20) Complete ‘Tranquility Lane’ Trouble on the Homefront (20) Complete ‘Trouble on the Homefront’ You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head (20) Complete ‘You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head’ Aiding the Outcasts (20) Complete 'Aiding the Outcasts' (Operation: Anchorage) Operation: Anchorage (40) Complete 'Operation: Anchorage' (Operation: Anchorage) Paving the Way (20) Complete 'Paving the Way' (Operation: Anchorage) Guns of Anchorage (20) Complete 'Guns of Anchorage' (Operation: Anchorage) Free Labor (40) Complete 'Free Labor' (The Pitt) Into the Pitt (20) Complete 'Into the Pitt' (The Pitt) Unsafe Working Conditions (20) Complete 'Unsafe Working Conditions' (The Pitt) Death from Above (30) Complete 'Death from Above' (Broken Steel) Shock Value (30) Complete 'Shock Value' (Broken Steel) Who Dares Win (30) Complete 'Who Dares Win (Broken Steel) A Meeting of the Minds (20) Complete 'A Meeting of the Minds' (Point Lookout) The Local Flavor (20) Complete 'The Local Flavor' (Point Lookout) Walking with Spirits (20) Complete 'Walking with Spirits (Point Lookout) Among the Stars (20) Complete 'Among the Stars' (Mothership Zeta) Not of This World (20) Complete 'Not of This World' (Mothership Zeta) The Galaxy Ain't Big Enough... (40) Complete 'The Galaxy Ain't Big Enough' (Mothership Zeta) Weaponsmith (30) Make at least one of every custom weapon Data Miner (20) Hack 50 Terminal Silver-Tongued Devil (20) Win 50 Speech Challenges Keys are for Cowards (20) Pick 50 Locks Doesn't Play Well with Others (20) Kill 300 people Slayer of Beasts (20) Kill 300 creatures One-man Scouting Party (20) Discover 100 locations Reaver (10) Reach Level 8 with Bad Karma Mercenary (10) Reach Level 8 with Neutral Karma Protector (10) Reach Level 8 with Good Karma Harbringer of War (20) Reach Level 14 with Bad Karma Pinnacle of Survival (20) Reach Level 14 with Neutral Karma Ambassador of Peace (20) Reach Level 14 with Good Karma Scourge of Humanity (30) Reach Level 20 with Bad Karma Paradigm of Humanity (30) Reach Level 20 with Neutral Karma Last, Best hope of Humanity (30) Reach Level 20 with Good Karma Devil (20) Reach Level 30 with Bad Karma True Mortal (20) Reach Level 30 with Neutral Karma Messiah (20) Reach Level 30 with Good Karma Psychotic Prankster (10) Place a Grenade or Mine while pickpocketing The Bigger they Are... (20) Kill all the Super Mutant Behemoths Yes, I Play with Dolls (10) Collect 10 Vault-Tec Bobbleheads Vault-tec C.E.O. (30) Collect 20 Vault-Tec Bobbleheads Mill Worker (20) Collect all 100 Steel Ingots (The Pitt) Bog Walker (40) Discover all locations in Point Lookout (Point Lookout) Alien Archivist (20) Collect all Alient Captive Recordings That is every single achievement there is for this game